Chicago Heat
by Pseudonym101
Summary: Phil, aka CM Punk, gets a few days reprieve back home in Chicago before a Monday show. It may be winter, but the girl with the firetruck colored hair was certainly melting the ice. Cm punk/oc
1. Chapter 1

***not sure where i'm going with this. Just wanted to do a story with a non-major player from my other fic "When Venom comes to Town". I don't own any WWE members. Everyone else I own.***

Phil Brooks aka CM Punk, pulled the leather jacket on over his sweatshirt and then pulled the hood up over his straight black hair. Another frosty Chicago morning. He had a few days to hang around before the circus, his pet name for the WWE, rolled into town for Monday Night Raw. It was Friday and he's was enjoying the few days at home in his own bed doing what he felt like. He locked the front door behind him and left the upmarket apartment block. He was headed down the street to a little local cafe for coffee. He didn't do the bar thing like some of the others. He couldn't stand alcohol, drugs, cigarettes, none of it. He supposed caffeine was his biggest vice. Coffee or Pepsi, whichever came first.

He dawdled along, vaguely aware of the noise the hem of his jeans made as they lightly grazed the pavement beneath him. He bought the paper and latest issue of the WWE magazine from a near by stand. The cover had his friend Jeff Hardy and his new bride Logan Venom, metal princess. He laughed to himself when he remembered asking her if they grew any more like her back in Australia.

He continued his journey. His ipod blaring Killswitch Engage straight into his eardrums loudly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets to warm them up. He had strolled along maybe two city blocks until he came to the little cafe. It wasn't some fancy chain place. It was aptly called 'Caffeine Addicts'. He saw the middle aged owner, Louis, behind the register. Phil pulled his hood back and shook out his hair. He wandered over to Louis.

"Ah the elusive Mr Brooks. How are you Phil?"

Phil smiled and shook the older man's hand.

"I'm good Louis."

"In town for a few days this time."

"Yeah the circus arrives Sunday so I get a few days to kill here at home."

"Nothing like home turf son, always good." Louis began preparing Phil's usual. Double black espresso.

Phil leaned on the counter with his backside and looked around the neat little cafe. He glanced around. Louis's wife Gloria was pottering around serving people the cakes, biscuits, pastries and such that they ordered. Gloria made the most killer caramel slice on this planet. Then he saw something he hadn't seen before.

She stood about five foot ten with bright red hair, the color of a cola can, that had been spiked and teased in every direction and standing about five inches off her head. She wore a leather vest laced up tight and a pair of tight blue jeans slung low on her hips. She was taking someone's order and was laughing. She was a new waitress.

"Ah yes, that's our new girl. She calls herself Syn. She's been an absolute angel around here." came Louis from behind Phil when he noticed what the younger man had been looking at.

Phil turned to Louis and mouthed 'wow'. The older man laughed and called her over, much to Phil's embarressment. Phil tried very hard to ignore Louis's nudging and suggestive tone. She and her lithe athletic form skipped over and jumped up onto the counter landing with her shapely rear and crossed her legs. She leaned back and gave Louis a peck on the cheek and then looked Phil up and down with a smile.

"Who's your good looking friend Papa?" she said with an odd accent. Phil couldn't pick it.

"Syn, this is a long time friend and customer of ours, Phil." Louis gestured to Syn. "Phil meet Syn."

They shook hands and she looked at him with a look that almost made him feel like she was cat ready to spring on a mouse toy. Phil could feel his cheeks burning a little. Thank christ for the beard, he thought.

"Papa?" he said out loud. Louis laughed.

"Since she came here we've practically adopted her. So she started calling me and Gloria, Papa and Mama."

Syn winked and reached forward with her tattooed forearm and pulled out Phil's remaining earpiece and pushed it in her own ear. She tapped her foot in time and looked about the ceiling. She handed it back with a shrug.

"Not bad" she said finally.

Phil shot Louis a look that said what the hell? Louis only laughed and passed Phil his coffee and one Gloria's caramel slice. Phil, still in disbelief took them and shook his head and went and found a seat. He placed the coffee and slice down and laid out the paper and magazine. He took off his leather jacket and hung it on the hook on the wall nearby. Louis and Gloria kept the cafe heated so it was always a nice toasty place to come and relax. That explained why she could run around in that top. Phil mentally slapped himself. Don't even think about it, he thought.

He read through Jeff and Logan's article. He laughed at some of Logan's quick wit comments. She was good at those and glanced at the photos. Some of them were random shots of Jeff in the ring or her singing on stage. Another one was a particularly intimate portrait of them topless together and facing each other, Jeff's arms hiding her chest as their foreheads were pressed together. It had been taken by Venom member Jackson. The last three shots were from the wedding. One had the entire wedding party including himself. It was a cool article.

He was vaguely aware of hand setting down another coffee cup. He looked up and Syn had sat herself down in the seat opposite him and was looking around nonchalantly as she sipped from the warm cup. He closed the magazine and watched her. She looked back and smiled. She only wore heavy black around the eyes and a clear shiny gloss on her pink lips.

"I'm on a break and you look interesting." she stated finally and very matter-of-factly. Phil leaned forward on his elbows trying to work her out.

"Where are you from?" he asked and gestured to his throat as if in reference to her voice.

"Finland. Although I did some schooling in London as well, so now I have this bizarre Finnish English sound." she shrugged with a smile and took another sip. Her r's rolled a little and her vowels had that british pronounce to them. Although words with too many syllables often came out a little broken up.

"You're one of those wrestlers." she stated and pointed to a photo on the wall of Phil and Louis pulling silly faces. Near that Louis had put up some promo shots of Phil and a group photo of Phil, Jeff and Matt last time they were in Chicago and came into the cafe with him.

"Ah yeah," he said with a laugh. "We're doing the show here on Monday so I got to come home for a few days."

"That's cool. Home is where the heart is."

Phil nodded. He did miss Ol' Chicago town, as he called it, every now and then.

She seemed to be doodling on a napkin. She spun it around and pushed it in Phil's direction across the table. He took it. As he did so she stood up and put her apron back around her waist and waved goodbye. He waved and read the napkin.

'If you ever get bored here at home, or you want company, you call me. SYN.' A cell number was written underneath her curved handwriting.

Phil stared at it and smiled. He tucked the napkin into his wallet. It was one number he wasn't going to lose.


	2. Chapter 2

It was sometime after lunch, Phil was pacing back and forth twiddling the piece of written on napkin between his fingers. He was debating calling her. If he did, was it just for fun or would he end up more interested than he already was. He had avoided meeting girls really because he was always working and didn't want to be leaving a loved one behind. But he could get the image of a girl with fire engine red hair off his mind.

"Ah shit" he breathed heavily and picked up his phone.

He punched in the numbers and waited for it to ring. It rang about four times before he heard the pick up.

"Hello, it's your dime." her mixed accent drifted down the line.

"Ah yeah, Hi, It's me Phil, from this morning." I just sounded like a total douche bag, he told himself silently.

"Ah my caffeine loving wrestler" she quipped.

"The one and only."

"Listen Phil, I am here until at least dinner," she started, "but some friends and I are going down to the The Rockin' Rose, you know that place?"

Phil knew of it. It was restaurant/bar with a sort of alternative rock n roll nightclub out back. They played pretty much everything from rock to punk to metal. Hell he was sure he'd heard Venom being blasted out of there once or twice.

"I know the place. Gotta tell ya I'm not a drinker though."

"That's fine, neither am I. Caffeine and sugar are my only vices." She laughed. "Well, that and dark and handsome wrestlers calling me up at work." She teased.

Phil was so glad he wasn't standing there, feeling his face go warm. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Meet me there at eight thirty then."

"Deal." He replied.

"See you then."

"Later."

And he hung up the phone. He exhaled hard. That wasn't so bad, he thought. He tried to think of the last time he went on a date. It'd been a while. But this one. He just couldn't pass this one up. He changed into sweats and spent a large majority of the afternoon training.

Phil ate and changed. He left the apartment by eight. He took his time walking through the Chicago streets. He could see his warm breath in front of him. It was a cool night again. At least it wasn't snowing. After about twenty five minutes he was walking in the door of The Rockin' Rose. He weaved through the front restaurant, down the barside and through the back curtain. There was a door girl there. Phil paid admission and had his leather jacket hung in coat check. Phil had worn a simple black Devildriver work shirt and black jeans underneath. Passing another curtain, strobes and laser lights met his eyes, he had to take a minute to adjust.

Once in the nightclub, Phil weaved his way through the crowd. A few people recognized him and approached him. They shook hands and he signed the odd thing or two. It was mostly idle chat and the odd 'you're my favorite' line. He got to the bar and immediately recognized an old friend behind the bar.

"Phil Brooks, what brings you down to the Rose?" The larger brunette man behind the bar shook his hand and without a say so handed Phil a small bottle of Pepsi. He was big enough to be a bouncer, but preferred to be inside and in on the action. The man's cut off shirt revealed tribal tattoos and his eyebrow ring had a little skull on it.

"Hey Dallas, long time no see."

Phil leaned up against the bar while Dallas served a few people. After a few minutes, Dallas was back and threw a hand towel over his shoulder.

"So really dude, what brings you down here tonight? You ain't come to hang in a few months."

"I'm actually meeting someone here tonight. And yeah, I've been pretty absent. I've been on the road like non stop."

"Yeah we try to catch your show when it's TV. So. Is this person female?" Dallas inquired with a sly grin. Phil smiled.

"Yeah man."

Dallas served another person. As Phil looked around the room and glanced his vision across the dance floor, he caught a sight of bright red hair. She was dancing and jumping around. She spun in his direction and spied Phil leaning back against the bar talking to the bar tender. She smiled. So he showed up, she thought. She waved off her two friends, then ducked and weaved through the flailing bodies. Phil caught her moving out of the corner of his eye. He pretended not to see and tried to play it cool. At least that was the plan until he felt her slender arm drape across his shoulder and her body leaning against him. He turned his attention to her.

"Hey there." He greeted, trying not to notice how she filled out the leather vest she still wore or how low the now black jeans she adorned sat on her hips. She pulled his arm around her back and stayed leaning against him.

"Hey there yourself. How long you been standing here?"

"Long enough."

Syn noticed he was trying hard not to look her up and down and stare. She didn't mind though. She knew what she had and wasn't ashamed of it.

"It's ok to look" she whispered in his ear.

"No it's not" he replied with a smile.

"Aw why not Punk boy?" she teased.

"Because you're gonna make me think very bad things."

"Oh Bad things are fun though" she cooed and smiled at him.

"You're the kind of girl Mom warned me about aren't ya?"

"Yup" she agreed matter of factly and he laughed.

She winked and grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd to her little circle gathered in a corner. He didn't so much as watch where he was going, more that he just watch her rear moving. Bad Phil, he reprimanded himself silently. She pointed out a blonde brother and sister pair named Billy and Marie. The one with black dreds was Tyler. A girl with short black hair and a nose ring bounded up to Tyler and flung her arms around him, who apparently was his girlfriend Bonnie.

It was a small tight knit group. Phil introduced himself. It was clear by the look on their faces they recognized him. They said nothing about it though.

The music was nice and varied. In about an hour they had played everything from The Clash to Psyclon Nine. And somehow it worked. Syn seemed to enjoy it, happily bopping on the spot next to Phil. She was true to her word and didn't seem to be drinking anything other than Red Bull. Lots of it. After meeting her this morning did she really need that much caffeine? A slower song played. He wasn't sure by who. But Syn knew it and pulled him out on the dance floor with her.

"I'm a little rusty on the dancing thing" He whispered in her ear.

"Just stick close to me" she replied.

Her slender arms crawled up his arms, over his broad shoulders and pulled in around his neck. He allowed his hands to rest lightly on her hips as they swayed in time.

"See not so bad after all" she said after awhile.

"Maybe it's just the company I'm with" he said looking into her hazel eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

*** I don't own Punk, 69 eyes, and yes I realize Punk's history and straightedge reasoning happened in a very different manner. This is a fictional story after all and I've just twisted things to my own purpose.***

Syn had him up and dancing, jumping around and laughing for almost an hour. When it got too warm under the lights and strobe she led him back to corner she and her friends had secured. Phil couldn't remember the last time he had danced. She was a whole lot of something else, that, he was sure of.

He sat with his arm running along the top of the seat. She sat close him almost leaning on him.

"So is your name actually Syn, or does it stand for something?"

She stared with her hazel kohl rimmed eyes. She seemed to be thinking about the answer. She tooka deep breath.

"It's my initials" she said finally. "I don't usually tell people I just met that."

Phil pushed his black hair off his face and held a hand over his chest.

"Your secret is safe with me."

He was curious now as to what her full name was. She might not tell me, he thought, until she knows me better. And he did want to get to know her better. A whole lot better.

"So why'd you go straightedge?" she asked.

"I had a pretty wild youth. Lots of things done that shouldn't have been. I got sick of waking up feeling like shit and on the occasion with a girl I couldn't remember" he admitted, "and hell if i'm gonna wake up with a pretty girl I'd like to remember the event." he joked.

She laughed and nodded.

"And it was about that time I got more into Muay Thai and amateur wrestling, so, I got fitter and healthier and left all that behind."

"So what would you do if you woke with me?"

Syn looked slyly at him. Phil, in realizing her question almost choked on his Pepsi he was drinking from. She couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. He stared at her smiling and slightly blushing.

"Please don't say that" he said finally and kind of buried his face against her shoulder. She smelt sweet and musky at the same time.

"Why not?"

"Bad thought, very bad thoughts." he replies looking at her again.

"Like I said bad thoughts are fun" she replied with her cool accent in his ear. He was very aware of how close to him she was.

"Yeah but bad thoughts about you are likely to kill a man," Phil replied back in her ear, brushing aside spiky fire engine red hair.

Syn spied the dark handsome man. He was lightly bearded with more emphasis on the goatee. She reached out a stroked his face. He closed his eyes at her touch. Such soft fingers, he thought, imagining them on his skin. He opened his eyes and watched her studying his features. He was a little fixated on her glossed lips shining in the club lights. She took him by surprise. She slid her hand around his neck and pulled him in landing her mouth on his. At first she just kissed him until his senses regained consciousness and he kissed her back. She coiled around him so she was basically in his lap and continued kissing him. When they broke apart Phil was left without breath. Or at least that's how he felt.

"Yeah your definitely gonna kill me" he whispered.

Syn smiled.

They remained close. Phil kept an arm around her almost at all times. She seemed to like that. He would sit and joke with Tyler whenever the girls got up to dance. He would watch her every second, keeping an eye on those curves of hers and how she moved them. Tyler and Billy caved and were curious about the wrestling side of things. Phil answered their questions.

'Do you guys wanna come along on Monday night?" Phil asked them. If they came along, Syn might be convinced to attend.

The two boys were all for it, Bonnie and Marie shrugged and weren't fussed either way but were happy to follow along. Syn grinned.

"So now I get to see you at work" she commented. He realized what she meant in how he met her.

He laughed and nodded. Bonnie was a little excited due to the chance that Venom might be there. Apparently Bonnie had a huge admiration and girl crush on Logan Venom. Tyler merely rolled his eyes, reminding his girlfriend that Logan was a married woman now. Bonnie pouted.

"Were you there?"

Bonnie asked in reference to the wedding of Jeff and Logan.

"Yeah it was the most insane wedding I've ever been too."

"What did the blushing bride wear?" Bonnie asked amused.

Phil cracked a smile remembering that dress. She had half the male population of guests blushing in that thing.

"Rubber Latex."

Syn snorted into her red bull. Comments of 'hot' and 'rock' were traded. All the while Syn was lightly grazing her red fingernails against the skin behind Phil's neck. It felt too good he decided, feeling like he was restraining himself from throwing her over the table.

Phil felt his phone go off. It was Jeff and Matt saying how you doing and that they were getting into Chicago late Saturday night. He ignored his phone for the moment. It buzzed in his pocket three of four more times. They were trying to get a response out of him. Phil pardoned himself to Syn for the interruption. Phil pulled out the little black phone.

'You there dude?' Matt was asking.

'Sorry man, didn't hear phone, i'm out atm.'

'Anything special on tonight?'

'A little. I'm on a date dude. Piss off.' Phil replied jokingly adding a smiley on the end.

'Good luck and remember to wrap it.' Phil rolled his eyes at Matt's cheeky humor.

'Piss Off Matt.'

Matt didn't reply back taking Phil's not so subtle hint.

Bonnie and Tyler called it a night, saying they'd see him Monday. Phil was going to get them all in before the show got up and running. Marie left and then Billy found a play friend of the opposite sex and excused himself for the night. Leaving Syn and Phil alone. Syn couldn't take it anymore, she was attracted to him and decided to do something about it. She reached for Phil's face again and pulled him into a lingering kiss.

"I want get out of here and I want take you with me" she breathed as she pulled back.

Phil looked at her a little shocked by her forwardness. He looked at her face and stared in to her eyes. He nodded and stood up with her to leave. He maneuvered through the crowd with an arm around her waist this time, feeling the curve of her hip moving beneath his hand as she walked. They passed by the bar and Dallas retrieved their coats for them from the closed coatcheck. He winked slyly at Phil as he left with Syn. Phil shook his head. Subtle, he thought.

Her place wasn't far. It was in a red brick apartment block. It was a neat two bedroom apartment. She had various band photos and posters framed. Mostly Finnish bands and there were quite a few of The 69 Eyes. He took off her coat for her and then his own. She sauntered around and put music on at a medium volume. He watched her dawdle up the corridor of the apartment. She slowly undid the sides of the leather vest. He heard a zip being used and she slid the vest off her shoulders. His eyes took in the pale skin of her naked back and followed her movements. She stopped by a darkened bedroom doorway.

"Are you just gonna stand there and watch?" she cooed and looked at him over her shoulder.

She undid the belt of her pants and slid them to the floor in the doorway. She looked at him again, all the while still lingering in the doorway of the bedroom in not much but black lace French knickers. She tapped on the door frame and disappeared inside the dark room. Phil exhaled hard. He was pretty sure he had stopped breathing the entire time he had watched her. He reached up to his own shirt and undid the buttons. He slid the shirt off his own shoulders and draped it on a chair as he passed, following the trail of clothing she'd left for him to follow. As he reached the darkened bedroom door, two red nailed pale hands reached out and pulled him in.


End file.
